Reine Murasame
Reine Murasame is Kisaki and Rin Murasame's mother as well as the wife of Asagi Murasame. Her voice type, Dramatic Soprano (called "Soprano Dramatico" in the manga) is a very high soprano type of voice, and Asagi notes that it is uncommon and even rare for Japanese people to possess. Appearance Reine is unarguably a beautiful woman with pale skin. She looks very youthful despite being 32. She has long, silver hair which has multiple braids tied in it and matching silver eyes. Her height is stated to be 167 cm, and her three sizes are B95/W63/H89. When disguised as Phantom, Reine typically surrounds herself with some sort of mosaic that, while people can see and hear her, makes it impossible for people to determine her appearance or the sound of her voice. Personality Reine is a very logical, reasonable, and mature woman. Surprisingly enough, and despite her usual cold demeanor, she has proven countless times to be a very sensitive, considerate and understanding person. Reine is shown to love her daughters and her husband dearly: when Kisaki is born, she smiles adoringly, cuddling and picking her up, the same with Rin. These scenes show that she is caring, supportive, and kindly. Reine's personality is slightly expanded in the second season, where her loving and supportive nature is emphasized by her way of raising Kisaki — especially compared to her husband. Unlike the paranoid Asagi who fears for Kisaki's safety nearly every waking moment, Reine simply relishes in having a complete family. She also sympathizes with Kisaki's longing to learn more about the world, and herself, and encourages her to do just that. Gentle and soft-spoken, Reine quickly established herself as someone Kisaki can confide in during times of uncertainty. She is always portrayed with a solemn, yet graceful appearance. While Reine is normally calm and collected, there are rare occasions where she shows anger. These instances are rare enough that Asagi had never seen her angry. In regards to Kisaki and Asagi's somewhat strained relationship, Reine advice Asagi to lower his defenses and trust that their daughter will prevail as a wise hero when her time comes. She openly believes the idea that teenagers are a rather complex age-group that requires patience and understanding from the parent, to properly develop; this would explain why her methods of raising both Kisaki and Rin are considerably less controversial, compared to her husband, despite the fact that they both love their daughters, immensely. It is shown later on that she and Kisaki have developed a deep mother-daughter bond. In episode 10, Reine gave motherly wisdom about how Kisaki should best portray herself in her family portrait, explaining that people aren't defined by what they can do, but by who they are and the people they love; in response, Kisaki painted the portrait, herself, which depicted her with her mother. Reine is warm and empathetic, being one of the only people who comforted Kisaki during her childhood when she was horrifically scared of thunder and turned sad for she could only imagine what life could be like for her daughters: not fitting into either the hero or the villain world. When disguised as Phantom, she retains her calm and analytic personality. Here, she appears to have a goal orientated mindset focused on the fulfillment of something that she described as her wish. Abilities * Overall Abilities: Of her various abilities, Reine can play the violin at a professional level, act as a foreign translator, land a royal aircraft, and even conduct medical treatment better than an official medical officer. Quirk * Melodious Memory: Reine can recall a person's memories by listening to their favorite music. She can perceive the memories of others and create sonograms with the sound to show them the images of their past. Reine may also recall how a person felt during the time they listened to that music, giving Reine a minor sense of empathy towards her target. Quirk Powers * Memory Projection: Reine is able to project the memories of oneself and others, either as holographic images or onto reflective surfaces. * Sound Conversation: Reine can absorb sound and convert it into various forms of energy, essentially converting sound waves she absorbs into any other form of existing energy. * Disguise: Reine has the ability to disguise herself as Phantom by surrounding her appearance with a strange noise that also alters her voice. The mosaic disguise itself can act as a barrier to defend herself from attacks. * Memory Alteration: She has shown to be able to alter people's memories and can seemingly read people's thoughts. Quotes * (About Asagi Murasame) “……I dare say that I will never be able to go beyond him in my heart. He will always be my first and last lover.” * (To Kisaki Murasame) "Music has the power to hold memories, so they won't disappear. So when you feel happy it helps you to not forget those feelings, and when you feel lonely it helps to bring back the happy memories." * (To Kisaki Murasame) “Kisaki, before I met your father, I was so much like you. I had no idea what I was supposed to do in this world. So I went out and found my own way.” * (To Kisaki Murasame) "Wait for the one who simply adores you. The kind of person who brings out the best in you and makes you want to be a better person; the only person who will drop everything to be with you at any time no matter what the circumstances, for the person who makes you smile like no one else has. Wait for the person who wants to show you off to the world because they are so proud of you. And most of all, wait for the person who will make you a priority, because that's where you belong." * "Fulfill the prophecy. Be something greater, go make a legacy. Manifest destiny. Back in the day, we wanted everything. Wanted everything..." * "Don't give up. It's a little complicated. All tied up, no more love and I hate to see you waiting..." * (Reine's lullaby for Kisaki when younger due to her being scared of thunder) "Cast away your worries, my dear. For tomorrow comes a new day. Hold to me, you've nothing to fear. For your dreams are not far away. As you lay your head and you rest. May your dreams take over my love. Listen close, my child of the west. For your destiny lies above... Though the world is cruel. There's a light that still shines. In the darkest days of our lives. When all hope seems lost. And you can't find your way. Think of me as you look to the sky... Child mine, your future is bright. For your father's blood's in your veins. In dark times, I pray you will fight. For the world will soon know your name..." Trivia * The kanji for "zero" (零) can be created with the first kanji of her name (令) plus the second kanji of her surname (雨). * In the English Dub, Reine's name is pronounced as 'Reina'. * She has a tendency to faint suddenly due to her suffering from sleep deprivation. * The dramatic soprano voice type is notable for being one powerful enough to sing over an entire orchestra. In operas, a dramatic soprano will often play long-suffering tragic heroines, as is certainly the case for Kisaki's mother story.Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Murasame Family Category:Former U.A. Students Category:Former Students Category:Former Heroes Category:LunariaAsmr